


escape

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Setting, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Pintu lift terbuka untuk Erzsi, ada seseorang di dalamnya. Memasang muka bosan sempurna.





	escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Erzsi masih sempat merapikan blazer kelabu gelapnya sementara menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Baru saja ia mulai menyanyikan irama  _Too Much Love Will Kill You_  (Queen, kenangan lamanya), pintu itu pun terbuka. Berisi satu orang, yang tampaknya mengakhiri pertemuan penting di atas sana dengan muka bosan.

Atau mungkin, dia hanya menyingkir sesuka hati, atau, sukarela. Mana saja cocok dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana di atas sana?" Erzsi melirik pada Gilbert sesaat setelah menekan tombol lantai dasar.

"Yeah, persenjataan. Penghentian aksi represi. Yang mana tak mungkin semudah teorinya.  _Blablabla_. Mungkin mereka akan lebih senang jika Ludwig yang datang, tetapi, ya sudahlah. Toh mereka tak perlu juga pendapat dari orang yang babak-belur karena perang."

"Ide Ludwig di pertemuan kami cukup bagus. Cukup rasional. Kemudian pembahasan penyebaran anggaran antara energi terbarukan dan lawannya. Yang paling masuk akal cuma idenya, karena Ludwig pikir perubahan secara menyeluruh sekaligus dalam waktu singkat akan berdampak pada ekonomi."

"Wah, kau tidak perlu mendengar ceramah kebanggaanku tentang dia, 'kan?"

Erzsi tertawa sinis, "Sudah terlalu biasa." Denting satu kali lalu diiringi oleh pintu yang terbuka. Gilbert mempersilakan Erzsi lebih dulu dengan gestur sok  _gentleman_. Nampaknya Erzsi tak terlalu ingin membuatnya sebagai bahan ejekan. "Kemudian, ada bahasan tentang pengelolaan energi di lokasi-lokasi pengungsian." Mereka berjalan bersama seolah seirama, padahal tak satu pun mengatakan tujuan mereka.

"Sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Tahu siapa yang sepakat mereka tunjuk sebagai perwakilan untuk mengawasi daerah-daerah tersebut?"

"Biar kutebak. Lars?"

"Ha, terlalu meleset." Erzsi nyengir seolah baru memenangkan sesuatu. "Vladimir."

"Ha? Mereka ingin membuat  _booth_  kecil untuk membaca tarot di negara-negara Timur Tengah?" Gilbert tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ups, tidak. Aku tahu. Seseorang sedang butuh praktik lapangan."

"Tepat sekali. Vlad tidak pernah menangani hal-hal seperti itu. Ya, kita tahu negaranya juga pernah kena badai internal beberapa dekade lalu ... tetapi masalah terbesar adalah, dia terlalu sering berada di atas gedung parlemennya sendiri untuk bicara dengan hantu-hantu tentang legenda di abad keempat belas."

Mereka tertawa berbarengan, kemudian baru sadar tujuan mereka sama, menuju area parkir. Erzsi menuju mobil hitamnya, yang mana masa rentalnya akan kedaluwarsa nanti malam tetapi dia tak terlalu mementingkan hal itu.

"Kau sendiri?" Tangan Erzsi sudah berada di gagang.

Gilbert bertopang pada atap bagian kanan depan. "Seseorang butuh tumpangan. Aku yakin seseorang di pertemuan tentang lingkungan itu bicara soal penghematan polusi."

"Ck." Namun Erzsi mengedikkan dagu sebagai isyarat agar Gilbert segera masuk. Begitu ia memasang sabuk pengamannya, ia mengeluh, "Aku bosan dengan makanan di hotel itu. Mereka butuh  _supplier_  sosis yang baru."

"Mari kita lihat apakah di tujuanmu mereka menyediakan sup daging dengan rasa kuah yang wajar."

"Kita berdua punya masalah dengan menu, rupanya." Kadang-kadang Erzsi merasa perlu mengapresiasi betapa mereka sering seiring-seirama dalam berbagai hal. Seakan-akan isyarat pun tak perlu untuk memberi tahu apa yang mereka butuhkan. Sesederhana menuju lahan parkir secara bersamaan, atau rasa peduli yang sama yang seringkali memotong jarak di antara mereka dengan panggilan-panggilan video tanpa peduli perbedaan waktu.

Erzsi diam-diam melirik Gilbert yang berkali-kali menekan titik di antara kedua matanya.

"Kau belum bercerita banyak tentang pertemuan di lantai atas."

Gilbert menopangkan sikunya di jendela. "Aku mengusir diriku sendiri dari sana. Aku yakin sampai akhir mereka tidak akan sampai pada kata sepakat. Perbedaan pendapat, seperti biasa."

"Meskipun itu  _biasa_ , Gil, bukan berarti hal itu adalah hal yang baik atau bisa diterima."

"Satu sisi mengatakan bahwa aksi represif diperlukan untuk menekan kelompok-kelompok bersenjata. Sisanya, kau dapat menebak."

Erzsi memutuskan untuk diam. Hal ini berat untuk didiskusikan, terutama saat perutnya sangat lapar seperti ini. Namun ia gatal untuk mengetahui apa saja yang ada di dalam kepala Gilbert. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gilbert mengangkat bahu. "Dunia tidak butuh orang-orang yang sok heroik."

"Oh, itu tidak menjelaskan posisimu di mana."

"Aku memang tidak berada di mana-mana," Gilbert menjawab dengan nada agak putus asa. "Tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan pendapat seseorang yang seharusnya tidak lagi ikut-ikut acara begitu. Lagipula, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang negaranya dihapuskan dari peta setelah perang dunia, jadi mungkin mereka tidak tahu perasaanku." Gilbert menjeda sebentar untuk mengutak-atik pemutar musik di mobil. "Mungkin mereka juga tidak akan mengerti jika kujelaskan."

Masih merupakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan membahas masa lalu Gilbert. Erzsi seringkali menghindarinya, tetapi banyak hal dapat membawa mereka ke topik seperti itu. Erzsi memutuskan untuk segera berhenti di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji. Pilihan yang tidak terlalu bagus, tentu saja, tetapi ia tak bisa berlama-lama membiarkan suasana menjadi seperti tadi jika ia melakukan perjalanan yang lebih panjang. Terlebih lagi ia tak tahu banyak peta Amerika Serikat.

"Duh, mereka tidak menyediakan sup di sini! Setidaknya dalam bentuk yang aku cari!"

Erzsi menunjuk pintu di samping Gilbert, memberi isyarat. "Kita berhenti di sini dulu, lalu kita bisa mencari apapun yang kita mau dengan energi yang baru. Aku sangat lapar."

Gilbert memutar bola mata. Mereka turun, lalu mengambil posisi yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Erzsi memesan hamburger, Gilbert tak begitu keberatan dengan segelas jumbo cola dan seporsi  _fillet_. Erzsi mencoba menyetir suasana dengan mengisahkan sedikit tentang New York Fashion Week yang sempat ia hadiri diam-diam, membolos dari sebuah agenda. Ia tertarik dengan sebuah koleksi, tetapi menjadi seorang representasi negara bukan berarti ia bisa mendapatkan segalanya.

"Sesekali datanglah ke Berlin Fashion Week. Akomodasi, semuanya kutanggung. Asalkan kau hanya membawa dirimu sendiri."

"Kucatat itu dalam agenda." Erzsi tersenyum melihat Gilbert sudah mulai baik-baik saja. Gilbert mulai membual dengan ia yang pernah diajak menjadi bintang tamu di pekan berbusana itu. Senyuman Erzsi menjadi semakin puas.

"—Jadi, aku diundang untuk pemotretan oleh sebuah majalah! Rasanya seperti kembali muda—walaupun di zaman itu kita belum punya yang seperti itu. Tunggu ... di abad ketujuh dan kedelapan belas ... biasanya kita memakai apa untuk simbol ketenaran?"

"Parade?" Erzsi tidak yakin otaknya bisa menampung informasi tua dengan benar lagi. "Yeah, atau lukisan di dinding kastil."

"Orang-orang tidak bisa melihat kita setiap hari. Aku lebih suka majalah."

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Baik-baik saja, Gil?"

"Ha?" Gilbert pun mengerjap. Satu-dua. Ia menyadarinya. "Oh—ya, sudah baik-baik saja. Aku oke. Tidak pusing lagi."

Erzsi menyingkirkan piring-piring ke tepian meja. Ia sedikit mencondongkan badannya, kedua tangannya dilipat rapi di atas meja. Ia mengamati mata Gilbert; api yang tak pernah mati di dalam sana. Bara yang tak bisa lekang dimakan usia. Nyala itu pernah terlalu terang pada suatu masa, tetapi meredup dan menggelap seperti darah di masa lain, tetapi sekarang api itu  _matang_ , bercahaya senja tetapi bijak. Erzsi lebih menyukai yang menyala-nyala seperti api marah, sebenarnya, tetapi begitu menyejukkan melihat versi yang ini.

"Aku tahu aku sudah jadi payah soal perang, pembahasan aksi represif, perkelahian, tetapi aku lebih tidak paham lagi mengapa aku yang diundang untuk pertemuan itu, dan bukan Ludwig." Gilbert menggeleng-geleng, seakan-akan ia dihipnotis, dan baru saja menumpahkan segalanya hanya dengan pengaruh tatapan Erzsi.

"Mungkin yang kali ini tidak memberimu ruang untuk berargumen, tetapi mungkin saja kau baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Hah. Mana kutahu, lah. Aku bosan mencari makna. Dan, Erzsi, aku hanya mengatakan ini padamu. Jangan bilang siapapun."

Erzsi terkekeh. "Aku tahu."

Alis Gilbert bergerak. "Dan kau berpikir aku sudah baik-baik saja?"

Erzsi menotol-notol ujung hidung Gilbert. "Merupakan suatu perkara yang rumit untuk memutuskan apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak, tetapi yang penting kau bertahan. Sesuatu yang telah kaulakukan berdekade-dekade lamanya. Teruslah seperti itu."

Gilbert menangkap jari Erzsi, kemudian menepisnya, menjadikan ia dengan mudahnya mencium Erzsi tanpa ada penghalang. "Aku selalu ingin marah saat kau berkata-kata seperti itu. Seolah-olah cuma kau yang menjadi tongkatku bertahan hidup. Seolah cuma kata-katamu yang bisa mendukungku."

"Anggap saja seperti itu, untuk saat ini. Maaf, Ludwig, yang sekarang mungkin masih berada di hotel, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu."

Gilbert membiarkan tawa renyah Erzsi menguap di udara. Selalu butuh waktu untuk tetap baik-baik saja; tetapi kau selalu bisa mengikuti cara dunia berjalan dan arus-arus yang diciptakan orang-orang di sekitar.

(Ia merangkul bahu Erzsi saat mereka berjalan kembali menuju mobil.  _Apa rencana kita berikutnya? Oh, menyeberang ke Pulau Liberty dengan ferri saat berbaju formal begini, kenapa tidak?_ )

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: bad choice for the title, i know.


End file.
